Live, Laugh, Love
by TheHiddenRaven
Summary: She got a message that changed her life forever. Now she has to choose between the two guys she loves the most. The only thing is, they are Jonas Brothers
1. Reunion

"All of you shaped me into what I am. Carried out the bigger man. Do you have a master plan? Oh no. Somewhere I let all my defenses down; never thought to turn around. And you did not make a sound." The crowd grew infinitely louder as the song started. Nick smiled slightly and kept going.

"See you turning red, like a bullet through the chest. Lay me down to rest; it's a lover's final breath." Everyone screamed again.

Yes, I am, in fact talking about Nick Jonas. I got tickets to his concert. Got a problem with it? Stop reading. It's simple really.

My name is Michelle Ray. I'm 17 years old and I love music. I actually am turning 17 today. Today is March 7, 2010. I have long reddish-brown hair that goes down to my elbows. My eyes are brown but have a tint of green in them. No, they aren't hazel. Hazel eyes are light. My eyes are like chocolate brown. Anyway, I'm about 5'5. My skin is a French vanilla kind of color.

Nick was looking around during the pause between verses smiling at the fans. I crammed my way back to the front of the crowd. They got so crazy during Who I Am that I was pushed to the back of the crowd. I had spent the past hour working my way back to the front where all my stuff was.

Hey, watch it," One girl called as I climbed in front of her. "I was here first you know!"

"I looked at her and said, "Look, I was her before you. See that stuff up there? Yeah, that's my stuff, so you can shut up and let me get up there." Her lips pressed into a thin line, but she did nothing to stop me from pressing on.

As I reached my seat I finally was able to look up at the concert again and saw Nick looking at me. He was smiling slightly. To make myself NOT seem like a moron, I grabbed my bag and pulled out my jacket to show him that I had been trying to get to my stuff. He nodded slightly and laughed a little.

My face turned red and I focused on another member of the band. When the song was finished Nick went and talked to one of the security guards about something. Then he came back and finished the set. He said goodbye and walked off stage. Everyone around me started heading back to their seats to get their stuff and leave. I turned around to put my jacket into my bag and was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a security guard standing there.

"You're wanted backstage," was all he said. He turned to walk away. I stood dumbfounded for a minute and then ran to follow him. I realized I had left my stuff halfway there and went to go get it. As I turned around I ran into someone. I heard and "Oof" and realized I had said that as I was falling. I landed on my butt and looked up to say sorry.

I had run into Joe Jonas. He looked shocked but quickly reached down to help me up asking if I was okay. I feebly nodded. Next thing I heard was footsteps coming back towards me and someone shouting, "Hey! You were supposed to be coming with me."

"Oh," I said. "Uh, sorry. I left my stuff back out there and went to get it. I, uh, fell."

"Go get your stuff and meet me back here." I nodded and walked around Joe. I took off as soon as I was around him to get my stuff. Then I ran back to where I was told to meet the guard.

He looked at me and gave me a look that said hurry up and started heading back the way we were going before I ran into Joe.

We reached the dressing rooms. Nick came out and told the guard to go away. He turned to me.

"Hey," He said. "Nice ways to work you're way to the front."

My face turned red. I looked more at the wall next to him than his face and said, "I had to get my stuff."

"Apparently you're very forgetful," Joe said from behind me.

I turned on him, "Difference is," I started. "Is that when Nick saw me, I was working my way to the front of the crowd because during Who I Am I was pushed back and away from my stuff and seat. When I saw you I had legitimately forgotten my stuff because I was confused about the guard."

"Oh," was all he said. Nick started laughing.

"One of the few people who can make Joe speechless," Nick said. "Anyway, I'm Nick and you already met Joe."

"Uh, right," I said caught off guard for a moment. "Well, I asked you back here because you seemed really cool. You were the only one not completely screaming their head off at me."

"Yeah, well, as much as I like your music, I wouldn't freak out at seeing you perform."

"I've noticed." We all sat there for a few minutes. My phone rang.

"Ah hell," I said. "I have to take this, it's my ride." Nick nodded and starting quietly talking to Joe. "Hello?" On the other line, my best friend in the world Anya said, "Where the hell are you? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes."

"Shit! Has it been that long?"

"Yes." She was clearly agitated.

"Um... Hold on."

"Wait, no you don't." I pulled my phone away from my ear and turned to Nick.

"Um... Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My ride has been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Oh, just tell them to come back here. I can send one of the guards out to get... her?"

"Yeah, it's a. Um... I'll tell her." He said okay and turned back to Joe. "Anya?"

"I cannot believe that after waiting for twenty minutes you're gonna ignore me."

"Anya just shut up and listens to me. I got pulled backstage. One of the guards is gonna come get you and bring you back here. OK?"

"Oh yeah right. Michelle you did not get pulled backstage, you're just trying to see them as they are leaving... Is that a security guard?"

"Yep"

"Holy shit. I'll see you in a few. You've got a shit ton of explaining to do."

"I know."

Nick turned to me when I put my phone away.

"Well," he said. "That was interesting."

"You have no idea. Um my friend Anya is on her way back now. Just a warning, she is a little over the top"

"I can handle it." He said right as Anya came in the room. She stared and Nick and Joe for a few minutes before running up to me and saying "Explain now."

"I don't really know. I was making my way to the front of the crowd-"

"Didn't you have a front row seat?"

"Yes, but during one of the songs I got pushed back. Anyway, I got to the front and looked up and saw Nick looking at me laughing-"

"You made him laugh?"

"Anya, please?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, he went over to a guard and said something, then after the concert a guard came and got me and told me to follow him backstage. So I did, but I realized I had left my stuff and went to get it but ran into Joe. I talked to him for like two minutes before the guard came back really mad. Then I went to grab my stuff and came back. We came back here and I was talking to Nick when you called. Thus getting us here."

"Wow."

"Can we get back over there now?" I tilted my head towards where Nick and Joe were. They stood there chuckling. I gave them both a death glare and they stopped.

Nick came over and said, "You were right. She sure is something." He looked like he was checking her out. Anya just smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"No flirtation please." Joe said.

"Ohh big word Joe," I said teasing him. Two can play the flirting game Anya.

"Nu uh! I know bigger words than that."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like... insatiable."

"Joe, do you even know what that mean?"

"... NO."

"Didn't think so."

I got a text and looked down to see it was from Anya.

It said: You know I called dibs on him!

I replied with: Then stopped flirting with Nick.

She said: But he's hot.

I said: Then I'll keep flirting with Joe.

I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows as if to say 'bring it'  
She walked over to Joe and put her hand on his arm saying "I love this shirt."

Joe was clearly interested and said, "Thanks," from that point all I heard from those two was constant flirting.

Nick came over to me and said, "Is she bipolar?"

"Quite possibly," I said.

"She and Joe are horrible flirts."

"I would have to agree with you on that one." Nick and I started laughing.

Joe looked at us and said," What are you laughing at?"

"I fell," I said.

"Oh." He turned back to Anya.

"Nice save," Nick said, his breath going back to normal.

"Thanks" I started looking around

Anya walked over to me and said, "Talk about an amazing birthday!" My eyes went wide and I stared at her. I felt my face getting hot and knew that it was turning red.

"It's your birthday," Nick asked. I nodded, unable to talk. "Oh, I didn't know that. Happy birthday." He smiled at me. I attempted a smile back.

Joe came up behind me and said happy birthday in my ear through a huge hug.

"Uh..." I said. "Thanks."

Nick came up to me and said, "Come on, I wanna show you something." We walked out on stage. It was the most amazing view. One I hope to have one day.

I turned to him and said, "This is amazing. And you get to see it all the time. Wow" He smiled. My phone slipped out of my hand and he picked it up. I went to reach for it but he pulled away.

"Nick," I said. "Give it back."

"Hmmm," he said. "No?"

He backed away some.

"Nick!" I started going after him. I reached up to grab my phone. I didn't realize how close we were. He just looked at me. Then he leaned down and kissed me. Bringing his arms around to the back of my head as if I was gonna pull away. MY hands went around his next. We stood like that for a while. I'm not really sure how long. He pulled back. I stood there shocked. This could get us nothing but trouble.

"I have to go," I said.

"Michelle," he said. "Wait!" Here's the thing, did you notice I never told him my name yet he knew it? Yeah, that's because I know them. Have since I was 13. Joe didn't recognize me and Kevin was with Dani. Nick on the other hand did. I'm not sure when but he did. What makes things worse is that me and Joe had had a thing for each other at one point, but he didn't want to hurt me so he left. This of course only hurt me worse. That happened when I was 14. I haven't talked to them since. I don't even know if they kept tabs on me. I just wanted to forget it ever happened. This was impossible since they are famous! Well, here we are 3 years later and Nick remembers me and just kissed me. Oh boy.

"No," I said back. "I'm' going home. I knew I shouldn't have come." I walked away almost in tears. I went back stage, grabbed Anya and started walking away.

"Michelle," she said. "What happened?" She pulled me to a stop. She's a lot stronger than me.

"Can we just go home?"

"You're about to cry! What happened?" I looked up at her and saw Nick walking back slowly his head down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait," Joe said. "Michelle as in Michelle Ray?"

"Yes, Joseph, what's it to you?" Said Anya protectively. She knew everything.

His eyes went wide. He said "Oh my God."

This made matters worse. Now I just wanted to cry even harder. "Hi Joe," I said to him, my voice thick with tears. I was doing my best not to cry.

"Can we, can we talk?"

"No," I said. He had no right to talk to me. "I'm going home." I looked at Anya. "Even if I have to walk."

"No, no," she said quickly. She gave me a look that said you WILL tell me what happened. I nodded. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Michelle," Nick said, sounding pained. I turned to him. "I'm sorry. I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Fine, but I can't guarantee I'll answer."

"Okay," he replied sadly.

Anya and I walked away.

When we got into he car she looked at me. I told her everything.

"Nick kissed you," she said.

"Uh huh"

"And you walked away?"

"Yep"

"Why did you walk away?"

"I didn't want to get hurt and-"

"You thought of Joe didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Sweetie, you've got to get over him. You've dumped perfectly good guys because you thought Joe was going to come back. He's not. He's not coming back to you. He moved on Hun. You should do the same"

"But what about when we were backstage? When he found out it was me?"

"He was shocked to see you. That doesn't mean he still likes you." I heard a knocking on the window. I looked up and saw Joe. I looked back to Anya and raised my eyebrows. I rolled down my window.

"Michelle, we need to talk."

I looked back to Anya and she nodded. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Okay," I said. "Talk."

"I'm so so so sorry. I should never have left and I didn't realize how much it would hurt you if I left. I feel like a complete ass whole. I've never stopped thinking about you. Everyday you're on my mind. I think about how things could have gone if I stayed." It went on. I decided to do something rash. I reached up and kissed him. I'm pretty sure I cut off some other apology but I don't really care. All I cared about was the fact that he had starting kissing back.

I pulled back. "What was that," he asked.

"You wouldn't shut up." He smiled. Yep, I'm still in love with you. Ah fuck! Nick! What am I gonna do.

"So you kiss me?"

"I couldn't think of how to make you stop talking."

"Uh huh sure."

"Don't get cocky and think I just wanted to kiss you. I'm not like that Joe and you" He kissed me. 'This is gonna be a problem' I thought to myself...

"That time," he said after he had stopped kissing me. "I just wanted to kiss you."

I looked at him. I finally said, "Joe, I need to think some things through."

"Oh," he said. "Okay, I'll text you later so you can get in contact with me if you want."

"Okay"

"Bye Michelle."

"Bye Joe." He kissed me again, this time a short peck, and walked away. I got back in the car

"Boy, do you have some things to work through or what," Anya said. I just looked at her.

"Right," she said. "Let's get home."


	2. Let's Go To Camp!

On the ride home Anya turned to me and said "Are you ok?"

I just looked at her and said "I have no idea. Anya, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know. Just play it out? That's what you used to tell me. It worked for me. I don't see why it couldn't work for you."

"Life is so confusing! I go years without seeing or hearing from them even once and then I show up for the concert and suddenly they're both kissing me."

"Um, you kissed Joe first."

"He wouldn't shut up!"

"It still seemed weird. I don't know what to tell you about Nick though. So much for me huh?" Anya had always had a thing for Nick, but had called dibs on Joe so that I wouldn't have to think about him and risk falling for him.

"I'm so sorry, Anya! It's been so long since you talked about him! I forgot and I just didn't mean it!"

"Hey, it's ok. What happens, happens, remember?"

I smiled at her. "Right."

Ironically enough, we turned on a Jonas Brothers album. "A Little Bit Longer" to be exact. One of my favorite albums ever.

We jammed out the rest of the way home, and by the time we pulled into the driveway it was two in the morning.

Anya and I lived in an Antebellum style house so you can imagine what it looks like assuming you know the style.

Anya had moved in with me when she turned fifteen and we had been living here with my family since then. My mom had decided to go out to New York for a while. My aunt had gone with her. Being an only child, I was lucky not to have to watch any siblings as Anya would have had she stayed with her parents. So, it was just me and Anya for about two weeks. Thank God, because I was gonna need two weeks of no parents bothering me so I could mull things over.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the bar my mom had had installed. Don't ask me how we came into all this money. I never wanted to ask, so I have no idea. I just know that right after I turned fourteen my mom came into a ton of money. We moved out here shortly after.

Anya was right behind me, and sat across from me. She looked at me and said "You wanna talk?"

I shook my head.

"Wanna write a song?" I shrugged. "Wanna record a cover?" I nodded slightly.

We walked into the music room where we recorded any new songs we wrote or even covers of songs. I went into the booth and said "What song am I doing?"

She thought for a minute before saying "Here We Go Again."

"Let's do it," I said back smiling.

We sat in the studio for hours doing songs like that. It hit nine in the morning before we finally stopped. We had gone back and forth all night recording songs and messing around.

I'm not the kind of person who stays up all night. I've only ever done it a few other times. I have to be really stressed or confused to stay up all night. Anya finally turned to me and said "You must really be freaking over this."

I just nodded. "Anya, I don't know what to do! I mean I don't know who to choose and I HAVE to choose. It's not an option not to. And finals are coming up in school, so I'm even more freaked. Then I have camp! It's just too much."

"Okay, Ells breathe. You'll figure it out. You always do. Focus on school first. Then on the guys. At least while you're at camp you can think about them without worrying about school."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. That's a great idea. Thanks Anya." She just smiled.

I spent the next two months focusing on school. I finally finished my last year of high school and was ready for an amazing summer.

"Anya," I called up the stairs. "Are you ready or not? It's time to go and I'm not afraid to leave you here! If you think I'm kidding" she came down the stairs.

"Let's go," was all she said. We put our bags in my jeep and pulled away from the house.

"Let's go to camp!"

"Camp Rock that is," Anya said to me.

"Ironic about the name don't ya think?" We laughed.

"What? Oh yeah…. Ironic."

"I can't believe you picked a camp that's legitimately called Camp Rock."

"Well, it looked awesome! Just be happy I picked a good one."

"I am," I said smiling. We blasted all our favorite songs on the way up to the place we were supposed to get picked up from. "Goodbye Jeep," I said to my teal car.

"Oh just get on the bus," Anya shouted behind me. I followed her to the bus and we were off.

We got to the camp behind three other buses. There were over 200 people here.

"This is insane," I said to Anya. She just said "Uh huh," and started walking around. I headed toward the lake.

I was looking around and taking it all in. "This place is amazing," I said to myself.

"It sure is," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Kevin, Nick, and Joe standing there.


	3. Music Hall

**Oh hey, yeah I own nothing except for Michelle and Anya. The rest belongs to its proper owners. 3**

"It sure is," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Kevin, Nick, and Joe standing there.

"Hi Ells," Joe said.

"Michelle!" Kevin shouted. He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Kev," I said through gasping for air. "Air." He pulled back immediately.

"Oh Lord I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I said laughing.

"Kevin, I'm gonna go meet the rest of the campers," Nick said from behind Kevin.

"Kay," was all Kevin said. Nick looked at me and walked away slowly.

"We have a lot to talk about," Kevin said smiling at me.

I had been staring after Nick and snapped out of it right after Kevin started talking to me.

"What, oh yeah. Tons." I looked over at Joe. He was looking at the lake.

"Joe," I said. He looked at me with a question kind of look in his face. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," was all he said. Then he turned and walked away.

"That would be one of the things we have to talk about," Kevin said from behind me.

I jumped. "Shit Kevin, you scared me!"

"Don't cuss."

"Sorry." He laughed.

"Um, I should probably go get my stuff to my room. And find Anya."

"Anya's here?"

"Somewhere."

"That's great, I can't wait to see her again." Did I mention that Anya knew them too? No? Well, now you know.

I walked away from Kevin because I couldn't handle it. I'm an emotional person when it comes to these boys. I started roaming the camp and headed for one of the music halls that weren't already being used for classes that started uber early. I walked in to what I thought was an empty music hall and heard piano playing. I saw Nick on the stage playing a song. It sounded like a mix of A Little Bit Longer and Black Keys. It was amazing.

My eyes started tearing up. I just sat down and listened.

I walked up on the stage and sat down next to him. During one of the pauses between lyrics he said "Will you sing the next part with me?"

I just nodded. His voice was choked with tears. I started singing.

"You don't know what you got till it's gone. And you don't know what it's like to feel so low. And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow. You don't even know, no, no. You don't even know." I took over the piano for him. I had learned the song years ago and was proud I had. Nick just continued on into Black Keys. I made the transfer sound horrible.

He laughed a little and put his hands over mine to show me how to do it.

"Oh," I said softly. 'Nick…. Please don't. God help me.'

Nick just continued to show me how to play it. He had moved to stand behind me. I looked at him and saw that he was crying. I stopped playing immediately and stood up to face Nick.

"Oh, Nick," was all I had to say for him to completely break down. I pulled him to sit down on the bench. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He put his head on my shoulder and I just sat there comforting him as best as possible.

"Nick? Stupid to ask, are you ok?"

"I don't know," he said in between tears. He sat up and looked at me. The tears had stopped but you could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. "It's been getting worse. My blood sugar has been bad. I can't fix it. It's too much. I want it to end. I just can't"

"Nick, look at me. No, look at me." I put my hand under his chin and made him look up at me. "You're going to be fine. I promise. Just breathe. I'll help you get your blood sugar back to normal. Everything is going to be fine. Here, let me show you something. I wrote a song for you."

"When I'm down and feelin lost. I'm scared and all alone. And I don't know what to do. I think of you. There are times when I'm scared and I don't know where to turn. I just think of all you've done and I feel…. I can be strong and I see that the storm is almost gone. As long as I believe things get better over time. And there's an end to my fears… when I think of you."

"That's all I have so far," I said to him.

"Michelle," He said. "That was… just wow. I didn't know you could write or sing like that."

"It's not very good though…. I was just freaking out over something a little while back and thought of you and all you had made it through. It made me think that if you could make it through Diabetes, then…. Yeah…."

"Wait, no. Finish that sentence."

"Nick, I don't want to."

"Finish it."

"I'm leaving."

"Home?"

"No, my room."

"Please, just tell me."

I thought this over for a few minutes. "Fine."


End file.
